The Last Christmas
by Wise Ravenclaw
Summary: 'Twas the year of 1977 and it was the Marauders' last year at Hogwarts. It was a pretty good year (except for the lycanthropy), until Remus found out that there was a full moon on Christmas. As the holidays near and romance blossoms for James, see what happens with the Marauders' friendship. Will it stand strong through any troubles or will it crumble? Rated T for foul language.
1. Moons and Runes

**Author's Note: Hi. Happy holidays. I'm sorry I haven't written much but I honestly didn't have any motivation. The last time I wrote a story, it didn't get that much appreciation. 0 follows, 0 favorites, and only 3 reviews (one of which saying my writing sucks). But as they say, 'tis the season. So here is a new Marauders fic. I plan to update a few chapters today and it's the first day of winter holiday for me so I'll have plenty of time to write. I hope you enjoy this fic in honor of the Christmas full moon this year.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any character.**

 **Sirius' POV:**

It's early in the morning on November 26, 1977. You may be wondering why I, a teenager am awake so early. The answer is simple, but not really. One of my best friends, Remus is a werewolf and last night was the full moon. He's been like this for as long as we can remember. Our other friends, James and Peter, along with myself are unregistered Animagi. I am a dog, Peter is a rat, and James is a stag. Together we are Moony (Remus), Wormtail (Peter), Padfoot (myself), and Prongs (James) aka the Marauders.

"Hey guys." I say quietly, hoping to wake them up, but at the same time not trying to wake them.

"Huh? Padfoot? What time is it?" Remus asks me, confused and tired.

"It's 6:50, judging by the position of the sun. We should get back to the castle before people notice that we're gone." says James. I didn't know he was awake.

"Yeah. We should get going." Peter say, piping into the conversation with enough energy that it seems like he has been up for hour.

"So we're all awake?" I ask. The other guys nod their head. "Okay. We should get going. Do we have the map?" I ask.

"Yep." says James. He then taps the map and say "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Our amazing map then shows all the passage ways into the school and where everyone is. "Good. Most people are still asleep, in their dorms, or in their common rooms." We then proceed to get our things and return to the castle.

After we get back to the castle, we quickly get breakfast before resting in our own ways. We take Remus to the hospital wing because of his monthly problem, there is a lot of pain, he says and James has Quidditch practice. That leaves me and Peter. I don't know what he does, but I just flop into bed and as soon as my head touched the pillow, I am asleep.

 **Remus' POV:**

Today is November 27, 8:58 pm. My friends and I are over the moon (I regret using that choice of words) because the moon is now waning. I do not have to deal with my lycanthropy for a few more weeks. I had to spend all day in the hospital wing because of the pain, but I just left a few minutes ago. As soon as I return to the dorm, I get bombarded with high fives from my friends and I thank them for their support.

"When's the next full moon?" Peter asks. I honestly have no idea. I wish I didn't have to keep track of full moons and dread their arrival.

"I'll check in a few minutes. I need to find out what I missed at the prefects meeting." I say before going to look for Lily Evans. I also check the memo board in the common room and note that there's a Hogsmeade trip, next Saturday. After returning to the dorm with the info from the meeting and changing into my pajamas, I go to the calendar and check.

"So when is it?" Sirius asks seriously.

"Bloody hell." is all that I could say.

"Remus?" They ask in concern.

It takes a few minutes to try to figure out how to say when it is and it took about 15 minutes to say anything other than foul curse words.

James then struts over to the calendar to look. "It's on Christmas." he says, shocked.

I get to be a werewolf during Christmas. Won't this be fun? I need to clear my head, so gather my books, ink, quill, and parchment before going to do homework in the common room.

After about an hour of doing work, Lily Evans sits down next to me.

"Hey Remus? Can I ask you something? I really need some advice." She asks.

"Sure. What do you need advice for?" I asks.

"Well, you see…I kind of…Sort of…Have a crush on your friend, James." She says and I stare at her in disbelief.

"Please don't tell anyone." She tries to say but too late. I've already packed up my things and run back to the dorm.

It is dark and the guys are asleep. I run in and turn on the lights. "Prongs!" I yell to get his attention.

"Huh?" He asks.

"What's going on?" Sirius asks.

"We're trying to sleep. What's so important?" Peter asks groggily.

I quickly blurt out "Evans fancies you!" and they stare at me in shock. Peter, Sirius, and I then look at James who looks like he's about to pass out from shock.

 **James' POV:**

"Evans fancies you!" Remus blurts out. Oh my Godric. She likes me. After a few minutes of shock, I quickly run to the common room in my pajamas, trying to act cool. She's still there and she looks beautiful.

"Evans?" I ask. She looks at me and we make eye contact. Her green eyes are beautiful.

"James? What are you doing at this hour?" She asks with curiosity in her voice.

This is it. It's now or never. "I was wondering if you could help me translate something for Ancient Runes homework. I'm having trouble figuring out what it means in English."

"Sure. Do you have the phrase written down?" I nod my head and pull out the piece of parchment before sitting down next to her.

She looks at the paper. I know what it means. It means " _Would you like to go out with me?"_ She frantically starts scribbling out the translation within seconds. Wow she's brilliant. "Did you really need help with homework or was this an elaborate plan to ask me out?" She asks, bluntly.

"It was a plan to ask you out." I say honestly.

She kisses my cheek "I'd love to. I should get going to bed. Good night, James." She says before going.

"Good night, Lily." I say before returning to the dorm, holding my hand to where she kissed me, with a big dorky grin on my face.

"Someone's in love." says Peter.

"We heard everything. Congrats." Sirius adds to the conversation. Remus is just standing there with a proud look on his face. We then all go to bed after a long few days.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoy it so far. There may be another chapter later today if I get a few follows/favorites/positive reviews. I feed off of reviews, so the more reviews I get, the more motivation I have to write. I hope you have a happy holiday. I was honestly planning this for like a week and have been trying to find the motivation/time to write since Sunday. I hope you have a nice day. There will be a lot of drama in later chapters.**


	2. Moons and Booms

**Author's Note: Hello again and welcome to chapter 2. Last time I checked, I had 9 views. Some readers are from the US, some from the UK, and some from Canada. I can't believe that my work is being read internationally. I am so grateful for you guys so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've been very excited for this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.**

 **Lily's POV:**

"James has really changed since 5th year. He's really grown up and matured. We've only been dating for 4 days, but on the Hogsmeade trip on Saturday, I think I'm going to invite him to meet my family. Petunia's engaged to a muggle named Vernon." I think to myself as I finish my rounds as Head Girl and go to bed.

 **Peter's POV:**

It's about 10:10 pm. I make sure I'm not being followed before I go to the bathroom and transform into my Animagus form and sneak off to my destination. It's so easy to sneak off when you're a rat, but it takes forever to get places.

 **James' POV:**

It's 10:15 at night. I check to make sure that the guys are asleep and grab my wand before putting on my invisibility cloak. I then leave the dorm, make my way out of the common room, and go do what I need to do.

 **Sirius's POV:**

10:20 and I'm the only one awake. Peter and James are asleep and Remus is on prefect duties. I just put some pillows in my bed to look like me before grabbing the map and making my way to the Astronomy Tower.

 **James' POV:**

It's now 10:30 and I made it to the Astronomy Tower. I remove the cloak and search through my mind for the right spell to do. I point my wand at the moon and start to use a spell when I hear the door open.

 **Peter's POV:**

I just got to the Astronomy Tower and for some reason, Sirius is here too. I quickly turn into a human and make my way up the steps once Sirius is all the way at the top.

 **Sirius's POV:**

"Bombarda max-" I hear someone say before I notice it's James and stop him.

"Prongs? What are you doing here?" I ask because I need to do something.

"I should ask you the same thing." I hear a voice from behind say. I turn around and it's Peter.

"What are you doing out of bed, Wormtail?" Prongs asks Wormtail. It seems that none of us are willing to say what we're doing until the others do.

 **Remus' POV:**

It's 10:30 and I'm doing my Prefect rounds. I stop at the Astronomy Tower to do something that I've wanted to do for ages. I notice that the door is open slightly. That's odd. I decide to go up.

I regret going up.

As soon as I get to the top, I see James, Peter, and Sirius arguing.

"I'm not saying until Prongs does." Sirius said angrily.

Prongs then retorts "I'm not saying until after Wormtail."

Wormtail responds "I'm not saying until Padfoot does." And the cycle keeps repeating itself. I decide to take action.

"What in Merlin's beard are you guys doing?" I ask as calmly yet strictly as possibly.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asks. I mentally facepalm.

With as much sarcasm as I can muster up, I say "I'm here to blow up the bloody moon." Even though I used sarcasm that was the plan the whole time.

"No way. That's what I was going to do." said James.

"Me too." said Peter.

Sirius said "Same. We saw how upset you've been since you found out that the next full moon is on Christmas so I decided to take action. I guess so did the guys. They nodded their head in agreement. "Should we all do this together?" he asks. We all agree and pull out our wands.

"On the count of three." I say. "1…2…3"

We then all say "Bombarda maxi-"

"What in the name of Godric Gryffindor are you doing?" We hear a strict voice say. I recognize that voice anywhere. Professor McGonagall. Crap.

We all dropped our wands…Except for Peter. His wand accidentally fired early…And blew up a tree in the Forbidden Forest.

"We were blowing up the moon. The next full moon falls on Christmas so we all individually had the same idea to deal with it. It will be our last Christmas here and I just wanted it to be normal. You know, with drinking butterbeer in the common room near the fire and exchanging gifts while wearing dorky sweaters." The look on her face is absolutely heartbreaking.

 **Professor McGonfagall's POV:**

"We were blowing up the moon. The next full moon falls on Christmas so we all individually had the same idea to deal with it. It will be our last Christmas here and I just wanted it to be normal. You know, with drinking butterbeer in the common room near the fire and exchanging gifts while wearing dorky sweaters." said Prefect, Remus Lupin. This is the most heartbreaking thing I've ever heard from a student while I was teaching here.

"Oh…" That is all I say for a few minutes until all four of them seem to calm down. Peter was sweating nonstop, James was hiding under an invisibility cloak, Sirius was trying to hide, and Remus looks like he's about to burst into tears. Once everyone is calm, I start speaking again. "Four students out of bed in one night. In all my years of teaching, I have never seen anything like this. And attempting to blow up the moon! Even the best wizard couldn't have enough power to hit it. Merlin knows how much damage you've made Mr. Pettigrew." Peter hangs his head in guilt and mumbles something that sounds like a sorry. "You boys will have detention for the rest of the week." Remus tenses up while James, Sirius, and Peter just shrug their shoulders. "I hate to do this, but also, 50 points from Gryffindor…each." They all protest.

"But Professor…" Remus starts. Sirius then continues his sentence "This isn't fair." James then chimes is "Why would you want to take points from your own house?" "We were trying to do a good thing." Peter finishes.

"You boys broke the rules. Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, I expected better from you two. Rules broken by a Prefect and Head Boy. Off to bed. There are classes tomorrow." I say before guiding them in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

 **Remus' POV:**

We fucked up big time. How do we explain losing 200 points to our peers? This is not good. We all slowly and sadly walk back to the common room and return to the door. "Good night." I say before going to sleep. Peter and James say they're also going to sleep.

 **Sirius' POV:**

We all returned to the dorm. This sucks. For some reason, I can't sleep. _"_ _We were blowing up the moon. The next full moon falls on Christmas so we all individually had the same idea to deal with it. It will be our last Christmas here and I just wanted it to be normal. You know, with drinking butterbeer in the common room near the fire and exchanging gifts while wearing dorky sweaters."_ keeps playing in my mind. I feel bad for Remus. Maybe we can do something for the holidays. At Hogsmeade, I'll get him an amazing present (even though I always get my friends amazing presents). I can try to get some of those Muggle Christmas lights and some other decorations to decorate the shack. Maybe some fun cookies and hot drinks will be good. Sometime when I was planning this genius idea, I drifted into sleep.

 **Author's Note: This is the chapter I was excited for, so it would mean the world to me if I had some follows/favorites/positive reviews. There will be another update soon. I hope you have a good day and enjoy this.**


	3. Jokes and Chokes

**Author's Note: Happy Christmas if you celebrate it. I don't celebrate it, but it is my dog's birthday. My little adopted sis is 6. My other dog's birthday was yesterday. The little dude is now 4. Thank you to the one guest, natthedin who reviewed. *sending virtual hugs as a sign of gratitude*. Free virtual hugs for all reviewers. I can't believe I reached 30 views. And the traffic graph thing said I now also have readers in Malaysia, India, and Slovenia, along with US, UK, and Canada. Tonight's a full moon. If you are having a rough Christmas or are just bored, feel free to PM me if you need to chat.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.**

 **James' POV:**

A few days have passed since the whole blowing up the moon incident. Though we never admitted anything, most of the school believes that the Marauders and I are responsible for Gryffindor's sudden loss of points. We had a few days of detention which involved me talking about Lily, Sirius and Peter goofing off, and Remus saying that he wishes he wasn't there.

Today is Saturday, December 3rd. It is an amazing day because we have a Hogsmeade trip and Lily is joining us. It took a bit of convincing, but eventually, Sirius and Peter agreed.

After breakfast, we leave with our classmates. Remus is wearing a sweater, charmed to have dancing penguins. Peter is wearing a coat that is so big that you wonder how he can move. Somehow, Sirius is wearing a T-shirt and Muggle jeans. I'm wearing warm pants, a long sleeved shirt, and a jacket. Lily (who is right next to me) is dressed in black leggings and a red long sleeved shirt that perfectly complements her red hair and makes her green eyes pop.

As soon as we arrive in Hogsmeade, we do our yearly tradition of The Shopping Game. The rules are simple. We usually have a general budget and 1 hour to explore Hogsmeade to get gifts on our own before meeting back at Honeydukes.

 **Remus' POV:**

All five of us are at Honeydukes, about to do The Shopping Game. We're all staring at the clock in a sprinting position and counting down.

"5…4…3…2…1!" We say and the clock chimes noon. We all sprint out and start our hunt for gifts.

 **Lily's POV:**

We all start splitting up. This is good because I can talk to James alone if I can find him, which I can.

"Hey James?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if during Winter Holiday, if you would like to meet my family." I ask and wait for his respond.

He quickly says "I'd love too." before kissing me on the cheek and going to get gifts.

 **-45 minutes later-**

 **Lily's POV:**

I think I found some good gifts. I got Peter something from Zonko's Joke Shop. For Sirius, I got a shirt that says "Are you serious?" that is charmed to change colors depending on his mood. For Remus, I got a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. And for James, I got some Quidditch gear. When I return to Honeydukes, I'm going to get them some chocolate.

 **Remus' POV:**

I think I did another good year of gift getting. Honeydukes chocolate and some materials for future pranks for the guys. For Lily, chocolate and a lovely book about beasts and creatures, to hope that she'll understand my lycanthropy. I shudder at the words "beasts and creatures". I stand in Honeydukes waiting for my friends and eat some chocolate that I bought.

 **Peter's POV:**

I think I got some good gifts. I got everyone some Exploding Snap decks, Chocolate Frogs, and a lot of other candy. I head to Honeydukes to meet up with the gang.

 **James' POV:**

My gifts are absolutely perfect. I got everyone sweaters (including myself). Remus' says "I'm aware", Sirius' says "I'm serious.", Peter's says "Thanks, Pete", Lily's says "Time to blossom.", and mine says "Bambi." I also got lilies for Lily (I will use a charm to keep them alive). I got Remus a book. For Sirius, a lot of hair products. And for Peter, well, let's just say, that he won't be complaining on any sweet tooths candy cravings for awhile. I head to Honeydukes and return at 1 pm on the dot. It had started snowing while we were shopping. Lily looks so beautiful with the snowflakes in her hair and rosy cheeks from the cold. We're all here with our bags of gifts except for Sirius.

 **Sirius' POV:**

I check the time. Bloody hell. It's 1:05. I'm running late. I just had to prepare for a perfect full moon. I got some Muggle Christmas lights (they were near impossible to find), tinsel, a tree, which I temporarily shrunk, and some other things, so I could decorate the Shack to give Remus the perfect Christmas. For all four of them, I got the perfect thing. I got them journals, but here's the catch. Whenever they open the journals and they are near something educational (such as in/near classrooms, and near teachers), the book will say some not so nice things. I also got James some reindeer antlers and a glowing red nose to look like a Muggle Christmas Icon named Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. After I pay for the things, I run to Honeydukes to meet up with my friends.

After I catch my breath, we go to the Leaky Cauldron for some butterbeer. We exchanged some lovely conversations about things such as how Muggles celebrate the holidays, our classes, and the upcoming Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff Quidditch game.

 **James' POV:**

It's now 5 pm and we are returning to Hogwarts from the Hogsmeade trip. It was a perfect day. My best friends and my girlfriend hanging out together is the definition of perfect. We all decide to put our things away before going to dinner. That means that we all put the gifts under our beds and will forget to wrap them (except for Remus) until December 24th.

 **Remus' POV:**

We all put our gifts under our beds and go to dinner with Lily in the Great Hall. We try to make conversation about the holidays.

"So…What are you doing for the holidays, Evans?" Peter asks. I continue eating and start chewing on another bite of Sheperd's Pie.

She smiles softly. "James agreed to join me and meet my family in the Muggle world during the winter holiday." I then start choking on my dinner.

"Remus?" One of my friends asks. I can't tell which. "Moony? You okay, mate?" Another (?) one asks. I keep pointing my hands towards my throat. Merlin! They can be oblivious sometimes.

 **James' POV:**

"Guys! He's choking." I yell. Most of the students in the Great Hall then stop what they're doing and try to crowd around us to see what's happening first hand. The teachers all run up to us to try to help.

"Everyone stand back!" Lily says. "I know the Heimlich Maneuver." At least half of the people, including myself stare at her in confusion and murmur things like "What's that?" She then pulls him up into a standing position, and does a few abdominal thrusts. After a couple of minutes, some Sheperd's Pie flies out his mouth and hits Snivellus in the back of the head.

"Oh…We call that the Hug and Chuck." said the Pure-bloods.

"You okay, Moony?" I ask.

"Yeah." he responds. "I think I'm going to go to bed." He says before leaving.

 **Remus' POV:**

I can't believe it. He said he'd be there no matter what, years ago, but now he's ditching us on Christmas. But I don't blame him. Why would anyone want to waste their holiday with a freak like me?

A few minutes later, I hear footsteps; Peter and Sirius'. They sit down on both sides of me and try to comfort me. Well, Sirius was trying to comfort me and Peter was talking about the choking incident.

"They didn't mean it."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sure he misheard her asking a different question."

"That was wicked."

"He's probably explaining everything right now." I dart my head up in fear. "Well, not your secret." Sirius adds.

"You hit Snivellus in the back of the head."

"He'll be spending Christmas with us without a doubt."

"In front of the whole school."

James then enters. We all act casual and drift into sleep. Except for me; I'm wide awake.

 **Author's Note: These chapters keep getting longer and longer. Please follow/favorite/review. Happy Christmas. Also, with the cursing diary, credit/inspiration for it was from Tumblr user, maraudersapologies. I love their account, so please check them out if you have a Tumblr. Good night. It's 1:40 am for me.**


	4. Bros and Does

**Author's Note: Hi again and I hope you are ready for another chapter. I appreciate you guys so much. I checked my traffic graph for this story and it has over 50 views. And it's even more international than it was before. Along with the readers from the US, the UK, Canada, Malaysia, India, and Slovenia, there have also now been readers in Australia and the Philippines. I also reached 2 reviews, 1 follower, and 1 favorite. I'm sending virtual hugs to all of you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.**

 **Warning: If any romantic parts seem awkward or awkwardly written, please note that I do not have experience with "dating".**

 **Remus' POV:**

It's now probably about midnight and I decide to give up on sleep. Getting out of bed quietly, I put on my slippers and a sweater and decide to wrap the gifts I got for my friends in the common room. I also grab a few blank shirts and some fabric paint.

The common room is abandoned. Good. No one will see what I got.

About 1 hour later, I finally finished wrapping the gifts. They are all wrapped packaged perfectly without wrinkles, wrapped so you can't tell what is in there, and with ribbon and a bow on top.

I then start thinking about dinner again. It hurts that James would ditch me – us. Did I say me because I meant to say us? On our last Christmas together at Hogwarts. I then decide to do some paintings on shirts. I turn my mind off and dip a brush into the paint and I go into autopilot.

About an hour and a half later, I decide to go to bed. I put the shirts and gifts away so no one will find them.

As soon as I get into bed, I close my eyes and eventually drift into a peaceful, well needed sleep.

 **James' POV:**

I wake up, but want to return to sleep. It's 6:30. Why am I up so early? Homework? No. I did it all. Hogsmeade trip? Nah. That was yesterday. Wrapping gifts? I've still got a few weeks. I put on my glasses and take in my surroundings. The guys are still asleep. I look out the window and I see a confused Gryffindor at the Quidditch Pitch. I then see a couple more head to the first one. Crap! I forgot. There's practice in half an hour. I quickly scribble a note that says " _Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot, I had to go to Quidditch practice. I'll meet up with you later. From, Prongs_ " before sprinting out of bed and running to the Prefects Bathroom. I quickly wash up before throwing on my robes, returning to the dorm to get my broom, and heading to the pitch. On my way, I stop by the Great Hall and get 7 apples and some coffee. I run to the Pitch, spilling coffee on myself. At least now I'm awake. I was the last one to arrive. What a captain I am.

The whole team looks at me with cold, tired, grumpy glares.

"Okay, team. Next Saturday is the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff game. To prepare, we're going to train long and hard. We can't lose. First." I say while tossing everyone an apple, "We're going to be training and practicing for awhile, so sit down and eat up. We need our strength and energy."

Everyone happily agrees and sits down on the bleachers, eating breakfast. After about 15 minutes, we're all done.

"Okay, guys. We need to have a lot of agility for different reasons, such as reaching for the snitch, passing the Quaffle, hitting Bludgers, and defending the goals, so follow me in some stretches."

Once we do some stretching, everyone looks at me waiting for further instruction. "I've seen some of the Hufflepuff practices and they have a lot of stamina, which is important. So, next, we are going to run 10 laps around the Pitch." The team shows a lot of irritation to that idea, but we all run. Almost an hour later, we mount our brooms.

 **Sirius' POV:**

I wake up, excited for a full day of mischief. "Hey Prongs? Are you ready to pull some pranks?" I ask, not realizing he isn't here.

"Prongs isn't here." Peter says.

"He's probably off in some broom closet snogging Lily." Remus says before Peter points out that there is a note. Remus grabs the note from Prongs' bed and reads it out loud "Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot, I had to go to Quidditch practice. I'll meet up with you later. From, Prongs."

We all individually read the paper and I notice something odd: a golden snitch on the back with a heart in it that says JP + LE. It's 9 am so we decide to get ready and go to breakfast.

"Hey guys. I made us shirts." Remus says. I groan in annoyance. "Ugh. Is this anything like last time? I don't think a repeat of 'If lost, return to Remus.' and 'I am Remus' is very necessary."

He presumably rolls his eyes and tosses Peter and I each a shirt. We all look at our shirts and hold them up to show each other. Mine says "Bros before Does", Peter's says "Pals before Gals", and Remus' says "Mates before Dates".

"Oh. So that's how I designed them." Remus exclaims.

"What? You didn't even know that's what you put on them?" I ask, slightly shocked.

"It was like 2 am when I made them. My brain was in autopilot." He responds. So that's why they aren't as cheesy as usual. We all change into them and go to breakfast.

After breakfast, Peter and I return to the common room. Remus is going to his professors, trying to find out what homework will be assigned during the full moon, so he can get it done ahead of time. He's such a dork sometimes, but that's something I love about him.

"Hey, Wormtail, can you help me make up something for Divination homework?" I ask. He has quite an imagination.

"Yeah. Sure." He says before looking through his Divination book and turning to random pages. "In a few years…uh…you will…be…the Godfather of James' child…who is dating…a Malfoy." Seems odd, but I write it down anyway. After I finish my homework, I fall asleep for a couple hours.

 **James' POV:**

At noon, our seeker catches the Golden Snitch again, I gesture to the team to land on the ground. "Good job, team. It's about noon now, so let's call it a day. Good job. We've all worked hard, so I suggest getting changed and going to get some lunch." The team all goes in separate directions, leaving me alone to put away the equipment. I look around and notice a figure on the bleachers making their way towards me. I soon realize that it's Lily and wave at her. She runs up to me and gives me a hug.

"Great job, Captain." She says.

I eventually stammer out a thank you. I hug her back and she kisses me. Her lips are so soft and smooth and warm, like a bowl of warm pancake batter. Once we break apart, she decides to help me put the balls away. Afterwards, we walk into the Great Hall, holding hands. Remus is sitting between Peter and Sirius. We sit facing them. I'm across from Remus and Sirius is across from Lily. They have new homemade sweaters, but I can't make out what they say. Why does it seem like Sirius is trying to burn a hole through Lily's head? Why is Peter so quiet? And Remus seems different, but why?

 **Sirius' POV:**

"C'mon, Padfoot." I tell myself. "You're a Black. You're a wizard. You're a pure-blooded wizard. It shouldn't be hard to burn a hole through Evans' head."

 **James' POV:**

One awkward lunch later, we all return to the Common Room. The guys are acting odd. I kiss Lily on the cheek and tell her that I'll be back shortly. I need to talk to the guys.

I return to the dorm to find them all sitting in their beds. It seems that they were waiting for me.

"Hey Prongs." Remus says coolly. "We need to talk." Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. I have never heard those words said without anything bad happening. I try to avoid eye contact, and I notice the words on their shirts.

"What's up?" I ask, casually.

"What's up?" Sirius repeats. "What's up? You ditched us for a girl. That's what's up!" He shouts.

"I-I can explain." I say, and they all wait for an explanation. "Well…You see…At Hogsmeade, yesterday; Lily invited me to meet her family. And I didn't want to screw up our relationship, so I said yes."

"What about our relationship…As friends?" Peter asks.

"What's that over there?" I ask and they turn their heads. I then quickly run away. I decided to go to the library because they'll never find me there.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. More Marauders vs Lily drama will be coming up. Please review, follow, and favorite. Happy Christmas, if you celebrate it. If not, Happy Friday. Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so much for your time. It means so much to me. Virtual hugs for all reviewers.**


	5. Skates and Mistakes

**Author's Note: It's now 12:39 am (start time for writing this) and I can't sleep because I watched Deathly Hallows Part 2 with my best mate today and can't get over it/move on, so here's another chapter. I've reached 1 follower, 1 favorite, and 3 reviews. I also have 94 views. I'd really appreciate it if I had some more reviews or follows, considering how late at night I write. Also, I'm trying to gradually make chapters longer by about 100 words at a time, so I'm writing nearly 1700 words at 1 am. Please appreciate that. I now have readers from Japan.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.**

 **Sirius' POV:**

So many tough choices to make. Do I go find Prongs and talk some sense into him, or do I stay and make sure my boyfriend is okay? After a few minutes, I decide to talk some sense into Prongs. "Hey, Pete can I see the map?" I ask since he's using it.

"We think it's broken." He responds.

"What?! THE Maruaders Map, broken?"

"It says he's in the library." Remus chimes in "with Evans."

After a few hours of looking at the map, his name started moving. "Guys? Do you wanna go skating? We can talk to James later, but he's going to the lake." Peter asks. We have a tradition, where every year, once it starts to get cold enough, we go ice skating on the lake. We transfigure our shoes into muggle ice skates and have fun for hours.

We head out the castle and to the lake and Peter was right. James was there.

"Don't think I forgot about traditions." he says. He forgot about the tradition of not ditching your mate for a girl.

"We were really worried. The map said that you were at the library." I say full of concern.

"Map wasn't wrong. I was at the library. I borrowed a couple of books for Moony." James replies seriously and turns to Moony before reaching into his bag. "This is A Teen's Guide to Christmas." he says before handing him an average sized book "and this is A Teen's Guide to Lycanthropy." he says. "Ready to skate?" we all nods, transfigure our shoes together, and skate.

 **Remus's POV:**

We transfigure our shoes into skates together and have fun. We play hockey, chase each other, and do tricks. It is perfect…for about half an hour when a certain red head with green eyes appears.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited Lily to join us." says James.

"Of course we mind." Peter retorts with some rage and profanity mixed in.

I chime in "What Peter means is that this was our thing, just us guys, and it makes us jealous that you brought your significant other, while those of us who have one didn't."

James then rebuttals "Then if Lily can't tag along because she's dating me, how is it any different than why Sirius is here."

That little shit. "Excuse me?" says Sirius full of rage. "I was a Marauder much longer before I was dating Moony. And besides, we don't ditch you guys to snog, unlike some people." I wish that the ground could swallow me up right now.

"I'm just going to go. I'll see you guys later." Lily says before leaving. Prongs watches her leave for a moment then turns around.

"Was that necessary?" he yells full of rage. Please, oh please, let the Earth swallow me up.

"Yes. You need to think about us sometimes." Sirius says.

 _Crack…crack…_ oh no. The ice is cracking. I try my best to move, but instead, I trip and crack the ice even more. Then, I fall into the lake.

Cold…Cold…Cold…It is cold.

 **James' POV:**

"I'm coming, Moony." Sirius said full of concern, about to dive in.

"SIRIUS, NO! BAD DOG! YOU COULD GET HYPOTHERMIA." Peter and I commanded.

"SIRIUS, YES." he shouted before diving in after Moony. A few minutes later, he came out with a shivering, dizzy Moony. "That was a bad idea." he said. He then yawned before saying "I'm hungry. Let's go get some food." Then, he dragged a dizzy Moony with him and he tripped, sending them both down. These are obvious signs of mild hypothermia.

"I think we have mild hypothermia." Moony said groggily.

Wormtail and I exchanged a look before pulling out our wands, pointing them to Moony and Padfoot, and saying "Levicorpius." We took as fast and simple route to the Hospital Wing.

 **Peter's POV:**

James and I levitated Sirius and Remus to the Hospital Wing, where we got greeted by Madam Pomfrey bombarding us with questions. Luckily, James handled everything.

Madam Pomfrey quickly healed Remus and Sirius with ease. "Make sure to rest. Your bodies need to recover." she said to Remus and Sirius before heading off to help a 4th year Hufflepuff who was complaining of warm temperature, a cough, and stuffy nose.

Flu season is starting. What fun.

 **Remus' POV:**

After the ice skating incident, we returned to the dorm. It's the perfect time to talk to James.

"Prongs, we need to talk." says Sirius.

"About?" James asks pretending to be casual.

"Christmas. You said that you'd spend it with us; With Moony. A Marauder would never ditch a Marauder during Christmas when they need their fellow Marauders the most." Peter says.

James suddenly gets tense. "I didn't mean to. And think about _ME_ for a moment. I'm finally dating the girl that I have had a crush on since 5RD YEAR!"

Peter put a silencing charm on the room. Thank goodness because there are a few choice things that I need to say. I open my mouth to speak, but get interrupted.

"You've been our friend since first year and you only started dating her a few days ago. You're seriously ditching us for a girl?" he barks out full of rage.

They just keep fighting and fighting. This is going on forever.

 _Knock, knock, knock_ "Hello?" a female voice asks. I recognize that voice anywhere. Crap. We are in so much trouble. I open the door to see Professor McGonagall. It is never good news if she is here. "Do you have any idea what time it is? You boys have classes tomorrow and you are keeping up your classmates. What is going on?" she asks.

"James is being a prat." Sirius defensively shouts.

"Detention for all of you tomorrow for fighting and keeping up your fellow students. Go to bed." she says before leaving.

We all exchange some angry glares before changing into pajamas and going bed.

 _I am in the Great Hall with my fellow Marauders. James seems off. "Everything alright, mate?" I ask._

 _"_ _You aren't my mate." says James. "And neither is Peter." I look confused._

 _"_ _I don't understand." I choke out._

 _"_ _You don't understand? I'm not surprised. You're a sodding idiot. Also, you're a freak. Why would we be friends with a freak?" he yells. I hold my boyfriend's hand for comfort._

 _"_ _I forgot." said Sirius. "We're over. We're finished. I'm breaking up with you." he says. "Why would I want to date or even be friends with a freak like you? WHY WOULD I WASTE MY TIME WITH A WEREWOLF?!" he yells for the whole school to year._

 _"_ _What?" "A werewolf?" "Where is the werewolf?" "Who's the werewolf?" my peers murmur throughout the Great Hall._

 _"_ _It is Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin is the freak of nature." yells out redhead Lily Evans._

 _Snape then stands up and gets everyone's attention "His father's name basically translates to Werewolf McWerewolf and his name is basically Moon Moon. His patronus is a wolf and he sneaks off every month with injuries when he returns. He is obviously a werewolf."_

 _"_ _Get the werewolf!" some random kid yells. Everyone then pulls out some torches and pitchforks. I look at the Professors' table. McGonagall says "Run, Remus. Run as fast as you can. Get to safety." Without hesitation, I get up and sprint while being chased by students. I sprint and sprint until there are people surrounding me. I only have one place to go. I run up the stairs until I have nowhere to go. I keep backing up and with one poke of a pitchfork from Sirius; I fall off of the tower._

"Moony?" I hear. "Wake up, mate." I open my eyes.

"Huh?"

"You looked like you were having a bad dream. Are you alright?" Peter asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good." he's lying. I know it.

"I'm going to go for a walk." I say before grabbing a blanket and heading to the common room. I sit on a chair near the remains of the fire and think about my dream. Everyone thinks that I'm a freak and I don't blame them. I stare at the remaining emblems for awhile until I drift into a dreamless sleep.

 **Author's Note: That took forever. It took like 3 days to write because I had a lot of emotional baggage. I started it on like Saturday or Sunday and over the weekend, my phone got stolen, so it hurts to even think of ice skating. Please appreciate what I did and please give reviews. Also, please check out my Deamus fic, Operation Deamus. Please check out as much of my other stuff as possible, and I'm releasing more new Deamus fics this week. I feel like this story isn't being as appreciated (I don't know the right word to use) as I would like it to, so next update at 10 reviews. I only have 3 reviews, 1 follower, and 1 favorite for this story and I'm usually up until after one in the morning writing, with little appreciation. To sum up, please give me a sign that you guys actually like this fic. It only takes about a minute and positive reviews motivate me to write and update sooner. Negative reviews make me not want to write. Why do I keep torturing Moony? PS this took a grand total of over four hours to write. It was close to five hours.**


End file.
